Over the years, teachers have employed a variety of mathematical calculation devices and methods for teaching lessons to their students in an attempt to increase the students' level of participation and for better facilitating the teaching process. For example, a systematic arrangement of numbered squares have been printed on paper or some other more durable surface in which teachers have students use crayons to color in the numbered squares to solve a math problem or to find a pattern. Coloring in the numbered squares typically limits this teaching device to a one time use and is both time consuming and laborious.
Alternatively, teachers have employed plastic chips to cover the numbered squares to solve a math problem or to find a pattern. This solution is problematic in that the chips are cumbersome to use by a young user, they get easily lost and played with by the young user, and sometimes the chips themselves become more engaging to the young user than the math concept being taught.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a device and method for teaching basic mathematical calculations and/or concepts which overcomes the significant shortcomings of the known prior-art as delineated hereinabove.